


Wanna CLUE Me In On What's Going In Here?

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: Clue (1985), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Murder, Post-Pennywise (IT), Rated T for Trashmouth, The Author Regrets Nothing, connecting universes via Tim Curry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Clue/ It Crossover--Happens during the events of the Clue movie, the Losers stumble upon the house and ask for a little hospitality and even a group of (possible) murders can't turn children away
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, The Losers Club & The Losers Club (IT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Wanna CLUE Me In On What's Going In Here?

**Author's Note:**

> The Losers are 17/18 It took place in like 1981 or so instead and so yeah.   
> This is based off the new movies but I am going to play with the Tim Curry/Pennywise/Wadsworth thing, I'm not sorry

They had just locked the cop back up and were all spread out looking around the house to make sure that their truly nobody else in there with them. All of the pairs had reached their corners of the large house when for what felt like the millionth time that night, they heard the doorbell ring. 

They all raced to the front hall, red in the face, irritated and scared and ready to give Wadsworth a piece of their minds when he shushed them and ushered them to the door. He then shoved Mrs.White forward and handed her the key, gesturing for her to open it, and she did despite the others loudly protesting. 

They had expected more policemen, they had expected another guest maybe, they perhaps even expected it to be a singing telegram, but what they did not expect was to find seven teenagers standing on the porch.

The adults gaped at them, not saying anything and the children were too busy arguing with each other, one was even making friends with the angry dogs on the porch. Eventually Mrs.White found her voice, as she always seemed to, and cleared her throat, and said, "Hello", gaining their attention. 

Seven heads snapped towards them, not including the dogs, each one searching over the adults, all of them seemed to linger on Wadsworth a moment longer than the others, but they eventually turned back to Mrs. White. 

"Hello, I-i'm s-sorry we interrupted your p-party, but w-we g-g-got lost in the storm", the boy standing at the front of the group, he was a bit shorter than a few of the others but something told them he was their leader, "C-c-could we come i-in until it p-p-p-passes?"

The adults all looked at each other, unsure, not wanting to leave the children out in the rain, but not wanting them to be in the house with a murder. The kids must have caught on to their uncertainty though because a young girl, the only girl in the group, stepped forward. 

"We'll be good, we really just want dry off and wait the storm out, we won't intrude on your party", she said, her friends were quick to back her up, promising to be quiet. 

"Well alright", Wadsworth sighed, "You all can spend a little while in the, uh, the" he paused trying to think of a room without a cop or a body in it, the kids growing more confused by the second, until he snapped his fingers and smiled, "The ballroom. Mr. Green can show you how to get there"

The man they all assumed was Mr. Green was shoved forward by the rest of them as the kids entered the house. Before the adults could break away from them though, a tall kid with glasses tapped Wadsworth's shoulder. 

Wadsworth turned towards him, his butler smile ever present and said, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Not really, I was just wondering, have we met before?", The kid asked. You could tell by the other's faces they'd all been thinking the same thing, but they weren't going to ask. 

"I don't believe so", Wadsworth looked him over, and then his friends, "I haven't met any of you and I haven't worked for a family with children"

"Oh, well okay", The kid shrugged, "Guess you just remind me of something"

_Not someone, something?! What were they all supposed to make of that?!_

"Very well then", he said and looked back at Mr. Green, "You know where it is?"

The man just nodded and began to lead the children away from the others. 

* * *

"What kinda party is this?", The kid who had stopped Wadsworth asked him. Mr.Green frowned at him for a moment before answering, trying to come up with a convincing lie. 

"It's to discuss politics and deals for the government", he said and when he saw all of their eyes light up he shook his head, "Boring deals, we're not spies or anything"

"Oh", they all said at once. They didn't talk much more until they reached the ballroom and a short kid, the shortest of the group asked him a question. 

"What kind of last name is Green? It sounds fake", he said, crossing his arms up at the man who laughed a little. Because yeah it sounded fake, it was fake. 

"It's not any kind of last name, kid, it's just mine", he shook his head at him. When the kid looked crossed at being called kid he decided what it was time he asked them a question, "How old are all of you?"

Several answers came at once but they were all one of two 'seventeen' or 'eighteen' and when he realized the girl had been one to say eighteen he prayed that the professor didn't find out. But they were all a bit older than he would have guessed. 

"And you guys were what? On a midnight stroll in the middle of nowhere?", He asked them. He had expected one of the four who had already talked to answer but instead it was another boy with blond hair, he was taller than the angry one and the leader but still short compared to the others. 

"No sir! I'm about to start school to be an architect and my friends agreed to come look at the old homes with me since I was interested in them, we've been out all day", he said. Mr. Green smiled these kids were sweet, he hoped they didn't get murdered. 

"Well, that's good, you've got some good friends", he told him and then stepped back outside of the room, "Now I have to join the others, you guys sit tight"

They all smiled and thanked him loudly and happily which made him feel even worse when he turned the key he'd been slipped earlier and locked the door, the other three and the window were already locked, he had checked after showing the police officer the room, sealing them in their. 

As Mr.Green walked away he heard the doorknob jiggle and the kids yell to be let out, and one very distinct: 

"What the fuck, man?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine 
> 
> Tell me what y'all think! This is my 69th (nice) fic so I hope it's good!


End file.
